prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoyama Namika
is one of the main protagonists in [[Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!|''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!]]. She is the club president of the campus support club. Her alter ego is '''Cure Ripple' and she represents the light of the seas. History Appearance Namika is a girl of beige skin with short, dark blue messy hair and teal green eyes. In her casual outfit, Namika wears a white shirt with light blue stripes under a short dark blue jacket. She has khaki shorts and shoes that match the colour of her jacket. She also wears a necklace with a grey pendant on it. Personality Namika is a very competitive person, as evident with her supposedly existing rivalry with Hoshiyo. She tends to build herself up as a reliable and independent leader type of character. She admits that she can be pretty selfish at times, but tries her best to put others before what she wants. This, in turn, leads Namika to have a huge admiration for her sister, one who was truly a selfless and caring person. Namika tries to follow her steps, thus taking the position for club president, but still feels she wasn't as good as her sister was. Despite all that, Namika keeps up a cheerful attitude towards people and enjoys company, seeing as how she doesn't like the feeling of loneliness. Namika tends to be short-tempered as well, and not quick to admitting mistakes until other people point them out. Relationships Family * Aoyama Misaki Friends * Mitsue Hoshiyo : Even before the beginning of the series, Namika showed annoyance regarding Hoshiyo. So when she became student council president, she cut the ties of her club with the student council that her sister Misaki originally had back when she was club president. * Akagawa Emiko * Morimoto Amaya * Hanabusa Kaori Cure Ripple Attacks * : Cure Ripple's purification attack that she first performs in Episode 7. * : A finisher attack performed by Cure Ripple alongside Cure Flare. * : A group attack performed by Cure Flare, Cure Ripple, and Cure Aurora. Etymology Aoyama '(青山) : ''Ao (青) means 'blue' and Yama ''(山) means 'mountain'. Together they mean 'blue mountain'.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/aoyama/submitted '''Namika '(なみか) : alludes to the kanji 波香 where Nami ''(波) means 'wave' and ''Ka ''(香) means 'fragrance'. Together, ''Namika means 'fragrant wave'.https://japanese-names.info/first_name/namika/ '''Aoyama Namika can mean 'blue mountain, fragrant wave', 'fragrant wave over the blue mountain', or 'fragrant blue mountain wave'. 'Ripple '''is a noun that means 'a series of small waves on water'. It can also be a verb that means 'to flow with small waves'.https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/ripple Songs Namika's voice actor, Kanada Aki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana (Emiko), Hikasa Yōko (Hoshiyo), Nazuka Kaori (Misao), Sakura Ayane (Aya), Taneda Risa (Amaya), Hayashibara Megumi (Koemi), Inoue Marina (Kaede), Tōyama Nao (Kaori), Kayano Ai (Chika), Kaida Yuki (Seijun), and Tomatsu Haruka (Eri). * ~MY SOUL~ Duets * SPARK! Happy Happy Dance! (''Along with Hanazawa Kana) * Treasure Our Feelings (Along with Taneda Risa and Tōyama Nao) * 12 Lights, 1 Heart (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Hikasa Yōko, Nazuka Kaori, Sakura Ayane, Taneda Risa, Hayashibara Megumi, Inoue Marina, Tōyama Nao, Kayano Ai, Kaida Yuki, and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Namika's seiyuu, Kanada Aki, also voices Jun, a supporting character from Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *Namika's the only Cure in the series with an unbuttoned uniform. *Before the revamp, Namika's name was Imai Michiko. **Her old Cure name also used to be Cure Flow. *Namika is the first Cure with the 山 kanji on her surname. *Namika's shirt shares some resemblance with Seijun's shirt in her original design. Quotes Gallery Dress-up Edits CureRipple-GC-TP.png|Cure Ripple in Glitter Cure. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Characters